The use of a plasma arc torch as part of an apparatus or method for thermal processing of infeed materials including wastes, is already well known in the art as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,780,132 and 4,761,793 to Digne et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,637,127 to McLaughlin et al. The processing of organic waste materials by direct exposure to the plume of a plasma torch for waste disposal purposes by thermal gasification is of particular interest for certain installations, such as maritime onboard locations, in order to maximize volumeric reduction in solid waste, minimize waste storage requirements, eliminate odors and reduce health risks. However, currently known plasma torch associated waste disposal equipment involving thermal gasification of solid organic waste are excessively large, weighty and labor intensive making it unsuitable for onboard use or comparable installations. Typically, waste disposal equipment utilizing plasma torches employ very large refractory lined chambers into which the waste is dumped for thermal processing therein by heating to a high temperature causing disintegration of complex organic molecules resulting in the formation of pyrolytic fuel gases which are burned by secondary combustion to form primarily carbon dioxide and water vapor as the gasification products safely discharged into the atmosphere.
It is therefore an important objective of the present invention to provide a plasma arc torch heat processing system for disposal of organic waste in a much smaller volume than conventional incinerators or plasma reactors, and at a higher processing rate to produce a benign gaseous discharge. Another objective is to reduce the effect of thermal stresses associated with rapid startup and shut down of the plasma source. It is yet another objective of the present invention to reduce labor intensive maintenance and operational costs associated with plasma thermal processing equipment as well as the associated facilities for waste infeed thereto.